Within the field of computing, many scenarios involve the detection of vehicle control input by a user while controlling a vehicle in a driving context. For example, a driver of an automobile may manipulate the gas, brake, gearshift, and steering wheel, and a device on board the automobile may monitor the vehicle control input to control the automobile according to the input from the user. The device may also evaluate the vehicle control input as a safety precaution; e.g., upon detecting a firm application of the brakes resulting in a lockup condition, the vehicle may instead activate an antilock braking system that modifies the user's vehicle control input to provide a less firm braking pattern with greater stopping power. The device may also warn the user if the vehicle control input creates a dangerous condition (e.g., in a manual transmission automobile, upon detecting acceleration into an engine speed range that is beyond the efficient range of the current gear, the automobile may advise the driver to upshift; and upon an airplane engine falling below a maintainable speed, an airplane may warn the pilot of an imminent stall and advise increasing the speed). These monitoring and user feedback techniques may assist the user in the moment-to-moment control of the vehicle.